Reversed
by OMG MIKEY
Summary: 2k12 verse. If the turtles were born as humans and mutated into turtles at 15, how will they react? Will their family be brought closer together... or be pulled apart? Rated T for violence, dark themes, suicide and minor coarse language.
1. Prologue - The Beginning

Hamato Yoshi stared into the dense forest that surrounded his home. He sensed Tang Shen walk up behind him, and he smiled.

"Hello, Shen." He greeted.

"Yoshi," She responded, "Oroku Saki wants to talk to you."

Yoshi stiffened, "Saki? What does he want?"

"I do not know. But be careful, Yoshi. I have a feeling he is going to do something malicious."

"I will not let anything bad happen." He assured her.

"Good." He heard her walk away, and he was alone again.

 _What has Saki planned this time?  
_ He sighed and stood up. He must see what Saki was up to.

 _I hope he will not harm my children or Shen._

* * *

"Saki, why must you do this?" Yoshi exclaimed as Saki tried to slice him with his blades again. He dodged, and the blades sliced a candle. It fell to the ground, and a fire started.

 _If he persists in this insanity, we will both die!_

"Stop, or we will both die!" He yelled.

"I do not care," Saki hissed back, "You took Shen away from me."  
"She was never yours!"  
"Either you die, or we both die!" Saki launched yet another attack at Yoshi. This time, he didn't dodge it in time. It sliced into his arm, but he barely registered the pain. All he noticed was the fire, burning and crumbling the world around him.

Screaming made him freeze. Because it sounded like… Shen.

"Shen!" He cried. But then he heard the crying. The crying of babies.

 _My children!_

He ran to the noises, leaping over burning debree. He reached them, and what he saw made him cry in pain.

Shen was a burned corpse on the ground. Almost unrecognizable. In her arms were all five of their children. Burned, yes. But alive.

He grabbed all of them, sobbing. He knew it was too late for Shen.

Rushing out of the building, so full of grief, that he didn't notice when one of his children, Miwa, to be precise, fell out of his arms.


	2. Chapter 1 - Strangers

Mikey moaned as he heard his father saying that they needed to go for a walk. Why do they always have to do this? They already did ninjitsu! They always got enough exercise!

 _Then again, I can't say no… I'll get my water balloons!_

He giggled a little bit as he hurried over to his hidden stash of filled water balloons. He took out a few, knowing that he would need more than one for his sensei.

"Coming!" He yelled, running to the front door where his brothers and sensei were waiting.

"About time!" Raph exclaimed, "If you had taken any longer-"

"Come, my sons." Sensei interrupted Raph. He glowered at him.

They all rushed out of the door, waiting impatiently for Sensei to close it.

As soon as the door was closed, they were running. They were laughing, calling to Sensei to catch up.

* * *

As they got to the busier streets, they were forced to slow down.

Sensei caught up to them easily. He, too, slowed down.

Mikey noticed Sensei looking around, absorbing every face. Like usual.

 _Wonder why he does that?_

Sensei suddenly stiffened. He was staring at someone. Mikey looked in the direction he was staring at.

He stiffened like his father. There was a person walking among the crowd… but there was something off about them.

Sensei suddenly turned around following the man, "My sons, follow me."

They were all pretty confused as they turned around.

"We haven't even gone to the pizza shop yet!" Mikey exclaimed.

Sensei didn't reply. Mikey frowned.

 _Sure, that guy was weird. But why do we have to follow them?_

* * *

Sensei stopped and peered into an alley. They got a silent message from their father to stay quiet.

Mikey tried his hardest to stay quiet. But, finally, he asked, "What are they doing?"

His brothers shushed him as one.

The men, who looked exactly the same, turned around and looked at them.

Mikey didn't notice that, though.

He was staring at the vile of green ooze in their hands.


	3. Chapter 2 - Turtles

Leo frowned at the ooze the men were holding. What was it?

"This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place." One of them said in a monotone voice.

"We have been seen in this place by you," The other said. The men started advancing, and the one that was speaking continued, "So this is not a place that will be left by you."

 _We have no choice. We have to fight._

Leo knelt into a fighting stance, ready for them.

Him, his brothers, and his Sensei rushed forwards to attack them.

He grunted at the effort.

 _Huh. They're pretty good. I'll give them that._

* * *

Leo kicked the man holding the ooze one last time. The man collapsed. But as he collapsed, the green ooze fell. It fell on Leo, to be precise. He noticed his brothers and Sensei get hit. Then all he felt was a searing, burning pain. He screamed as he felt his body twisting, changing into something new. Distantly, he saw his brothers and Sensei changing.

All of a sudden the pain ended. Trembling, Leo stood up. A few moments later, his brothers and Sensei stood up.

He stepped away from them, feeling fear.

 _What are they?_

It dawned on him. He looked at himself, horrified.

 _No… no, it… can't be!_

Leo cried out loud as he stumbled out of the alleyway and to the nearest shop window. He saw a hideous freak. It wasn't him. It can't be.

 _What was that stuff? What did it do to me?_

He shook the fear and the questions out of his head.

 _I need to see if my brothers are alright._

He slowly walked towards the alley, his feet dragging. As he reached the alley's entrance, he saw his brother, Mikey, running around in a panic. Raph was leaning against the wall, trying not to let his fear show. Donnie was pacing, evident fear in his eyes. And Sensei was standing still. Not fearful, but thoughtful.

"Mikey!" He exclaimed, "Mikey! Calm down!"

"What do you mean?" Mikey yelled back, "What happened to me! What happened, Leo?"

Leo looked at the ground, "I… I think it was the ooze."

"That stuff? It barely touched me!"

"My sons," Sensei said suddenly, "I have realized something through all this chaos. We must leave. We will not be accepted."

"But where?" Donnie asked, pausing his pacing, "We have nowhere to go!"

"That is where you are wrong. We will go into the sewers."

"Eugh!" Raph moaned, "Are you serious right now? The _sewers_?"

"Serious?" Splinter narrowed his eyes, "We have changed, Raphael. I know people will not accept us now. Sometimes we have to take sanctuary in the most unlikely places."  
"Whatever."  
Splinter took the lid off the manhole cover and gestured for them to climb down.

 _Better safe than sorry._

Leo climbed down the ladder into the sewers, and wondered if things would ever be the same again.


	4. Chapter 3 - Break Up

_Get ready for a huge plot twist this chapter!_

 _BOOYAKASHA!_

 _That wasn't a hint, by the way. This chapter doesn't even include Mikey._

 _Anyway... enjoy!_

* * *

"April," Donnie whispered, "Hey… hey, April."

" _Hey, Donnie!_ " April chirped, " _What's up?_ "

"You know when we started going out and stuff… and how we both vowed to not let anything separate us?"

" _Um… yes? Donnie, why are you talking about this?_ "

"There was this ooze…" Donnie hesitated.

 _Should I really tell her?_

" _What ooze?_ " April asked.

"It was all green… and sparkly…" He shuddered, "It… did stuff to us."

" _What kind of stuff?_ " April was starting to sound alarmed.

"It changed us."

" _Show me._ "

Donnie hesitated, then turned his video camera on.

There was a shocked silence from April. Then she screamed.

" _AGH!_ " She cried, " _You're a monster!_ "

He looked at his feet, trying not to let the tears show.

"April…" He muttered, "You… you said we would be together no matter what…"

" _Get away from me!_ " April yelped, " _You freak!_ "

The tears were streaming down his face freely now.

" _Forget about it!_ " She exclaimed, " _It's over, Donnie. Over!_ "

He saw April hang up.

 _She… doesn't want me like this… I don't deserve to be like this…_

With his mind muddled by grief, he grabbed his staff, put it next to his head, and pressed the hidden button that made the blade come out.

After that, there was only darkness.


	5. Chapter 4 - Ninjas in New York

_Sorry this chapter's a bit short. But anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"The police in New York found a shuriken, sir," Chris muttered, bowing in front of The Shredder, "It has the Hamato Clan symbol on it."

Shredder rose from his chair, unsmiling. He turned to one of the members of The Foot.

"Ready my jet," He smirked, "I have to visit an old friend."

The Foot member bowed stiffly and ran off to do as his master pleased.

 _At last I can finish what I started._

"Chris," He said, looking down at his most successful student, "Get my helmet."

His student hurried over to the glass case where Shredder's helmet rested. Chris gently lifted the glass case and took out the helmet. He then put the glass case back in place, walked over to Shredder and handed it to him. He put it on gratefully.

 _Curse him for giving me these scars._

"Karai!" He hollered. Almost instantly his 'daughter' was in the room.

"Yes, father?" She asked, bowing.

"Hamato Yoshi is not dead, like we thought." She perked up at that.

"Good," She hissed, "I can kill him for what he did to my mother."

"He is in New York, and he may be raising his own army."

"I will go pack my things." Karai walked out of the room.

A smile spread across Shredder's face.

 _This will be over soon, Yoshi. Soon… you will be dead._


	6. Chapter 5 - Sadness

_Muahaha! Oh, I'm so evil in this chapter._

* * *

Raph was the first to find Donnie.

"Hey, Donnie!" He yelled, "We've got pizza!"

He didn't hear anything. At all. Not even a mumbled 'no'.

He frowned.

 _What's taking Donnie so long? He better not be debating whether to call April or not!_

Raph ran into Donnie's room, yelling his brother's name. As he entered the room though, he saw something that made his heart stop. His eyes widened and tears brimmed, threatening to spill.

"Donnie!" He sobbed, collapsing at the corpse of his brother.

 _Donnie! What the shell, Donnie?_

"Wake up!" He screamed, shaking his brother's shoulders, "Damn it, wake up!"

"Hey, dude! What's with all the yelling?" Mikey frowned at his grieving brother, "Bro, you ok?"

Raph kept crying. Because Donnie was gone. His brother killed himself.

"I'm talking to you, man!" Mikey exclaimed, walking up to Raph, "Why aren't you- Donnie!"

Mikey fell beside Raph with a scream of horror.

 _Little Mike, you shouldn't've looked._

Raph looked up at his brother. What he saw shocked him.

Mikey's eyes were no longer that bright blue that he was so used to seeing. They were a dull gray.

"What wrong with… your eyes?" Raph hiccupped.

Mikey looked up at him, "What? Raph, why do you care about my eyes when Donnie is lying dead right in front of us?"

"Why are they so… gray?"

"Donnie's dead!" Mikey screamed, "And all you care about are my stupid eyes!"

"No… Mikey…"

"No! That's it! You think my eyes are better? Fine! If they're better than Donnie, I won't let them live!"

And with Raph staring on in horror, Mikey raised his hands, placed his fingers on his eyes and ripped them out.

After that, all Raph saw in his once bright little brother was a shell with dark red pits replacing the baby blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 6 - Darkness

_In response to a guest's comment:_

 _Yeah. I probably should make the chapters longer. Tried to make this one a little bit longer._

 _By about 200 words._

 _Woah._

* * *

Raph always angered Mikey. The death of Donnie just made it that much harder to hide that anger.

But he shouldn't have taken away his sight. He was starting to regret.

But, no. Raph loves Donnie more than Mikey's eyes. So Mikey took away his eyes. He thought it would be better. It wasn't. The pain was one thing. The darkness also scared him. He hated being so helpless.

It wasn't better. But the face Raph made before his eyes disappeared was worth it.

Worth all of it.

Distantly he could hear Raph screaming for Leo.

"Leo!" Raph screamed.

 _Too late, Raph. All gone. It's all gone. Leo can't fix it. Splinter can't. No one can._

Mikey smiled, a wide, toothy smile.

 _Yes. Worth it._

He heard running footsteps. Probably Leo.

"Raph, stop screaming!" Leo exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

 _So… Leo didn't notice Donnie or me. Sad._

"D-Donnie," Raph stammered, tears in his voice, "M-Mikey."

He heard Leo take a sharp breath.

"Donnie?" Leo whispered, "No… Donnie!"

"M-Mikey." Raph muttered.

Mikey heard Leo sob.

"H… help Mikey…"

"What's wrong with Mikey that could be worse than Donnie?" Leo exclaimed.

"His… eyes."

"Oh my god… Mikey!"

Mikey felt someone wrap warm hands around him. It soothed him a bit. Before, when he was unbroken, it would have felt nice. Now it just felt… empty. The hug didn't have any emotion, any feeling.

"What the shell, Mikey?" Leo yelled, "Mikey! What the _shell_?"

 _Why is he talking about my shell?_

Mikey grinned like he was crazy, "Do you care about my shell more than Donnie?"

"No," Leo moaned, "No, Mike. It's just a term."

 _He thinks a term is better than Donnie?  
_ "So," Mikey frowned, "A term is better than Donnie?"

"No!" Leo cried, "No! Donnie is worse than everything! When he's dead, he's the worst thing in the world!"

"That's it." Raph spoke suddenly, stopping their argument.

Mikey heard his brother sit up. He heard Raph's sais coming out of their pockets. Leo's breathing quickened.

"Raph!" Leo screamed, fear in his voice, "No!"

For a moment Mikey didn't hear anything. Nothing. No breathing. Not even his.

 _Am I breathing?_

But then he heard the thump of a body hitting the ground.

That was when he realized that because of Donnie, their family was falling apart. Piece by piece, they were dropping.

One.

By.

One.

He was no longer the bright one. He was the broken one. No one could change that.

Somehow he knew that he was the first one to drop after Donnie died.

Leo fell to the ground, sobbing.

 _How can he feel sad? I don't feel sad. Raph always teases me._

"No," Leo croaked, "Raph. No."

"Why do you feel sad with Raph gone?" Mikey asked, frowning.

"He's our brother!" Leo exclaimed, furious, "He loved us, even though he never showed it!"

A spark of feeling. Something. Grief? What was grief?

Mikey smiled to himself.

And somewhere deep, deep inside him, his mind snapped.

Crack.


	8. Chapter 7 - Reborn

_Guys, this is a special chapter! So... some of you may be offended because I believe in rebirth and you may believe something else. But this is the way this story goes, so yeah. Enjoy._

 _By the way... all you Donnie and Raph fans... they're not out of it yet._

 _*Cheers*_

* * *

Donnie was swimming in darkness. It soothed him, like a soft blanket or the arms of a loved one.

Thinking about loved ones hurt him.

 _April…_

He wondered what his brothers were doing right now. Raph was probably punching something. Leo would be training or meditating. Mikey would be goofing around.

 _But that was before._

What would they be doing now? Raph would probably be yelling at his brothers. Leo would try his best to remain calm and deal with the guilt. Mikey would still be goofing around, trying to cheer everyone up.

The darkness shifted ever so slightly, and he heard someone cry out in pain.

Donnie curled up into a ball, enjoying the darkness.

 _So peaceful._

He heard another cry of pain. It was confusing. Who could be in pain? He didn't recognize the voice.

 _Need… brothers._

This was weird. His memories were fading away. He desperately grabbed at them, to stop them going away.

 _Come back! Come back!  
_ With the memories, his intelligence was also going. It scared him.

 _Come…_

One of his oldest memories started going away. It was his first ninjitsu lesson.

He grasped at it, desperate for it. But he no longer knew what he was desperate for.

With a sudden tilt, the darkness changed, getting brighter and brighter. It hurt his eyes.

All of a sudden it stopped getting brighter. Warm, soothing arms wrapped around him, and he started to cry.

"Shh." Someone whispered gently. There was something in the voice that he immediately trusted. He relaxed.

"What should we call him?" Someone else asked. This voice was also trustworthy.

"I don't know," The first voice said, "I have a list, though. How about you choose?"

He heard some rustling.

He was tired of just listening. He wanted to see.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry at first. He couldn't focus on everything and the brightness was almost too much. But then his eyesight focused, and he saw the kind and beautiful looking face above him. He blinked.

The person gasped, "Oh, look at his eyes!"

Someone else walked over, holding a piece of paper.

They smiled, "I think Cameron has your eyes."

The other person looked at them, smiling, "Is that the name you chose?"

"It sounds nice. Plus, he does have a bit of a crooked nose."

They frowned and looked at Cameron, "I suppose."

Cameron's lips turned up, which formed his first smile.

The young child in a woman's arms was no longer called Donatello. He was called Cameron.

* * *

Raph struggled against the darkness.

 _When I wanted to leave the pain behind, I didn't want endless boredom!  
_ Something happened. A memory flew away. The memory of dying. He frowned as another and another flew away.

 _What are my memories doing?_

They kept flying away. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster. He tried to move in the darkness, but his body wouldn't obey. He struggled.

 _Give me my memories!_

He kicked out. The only response he got for that was a cry of pain.

He twisted around, trying to get the memories. Nothing happened. They went away. Slowly, he found himself forgetting. Even his strongest memory. The first time he kissed Mona.

The thought of her made him feel like he was about to cry.

 _She'll never love me again._

Mentally, he frowned. Who will never love him again?  
The darkness swirled around him suddenly, like a tornado of light and dark. It was becoming more light by the second.

When the brightness became too much to bear, he started tossing about and screaming. He wanted the light to go away.

"Turn off the lights." He heard someone say. Soon after, the brightness dimmed. Not nearly enough, but he could bear it. He stopped screaming.

"Look at my little Jackson." Someone else crooned, an obvious smirk in their voice.

"He's got a strong pair of lungs." Someone else noted.  
"Pfft, he's just mad."

Jackson opened his eyes and spotted the face above his. They looked quite nice.

"I think he's going to be a handful," The face above him spoke, "Luckily, I was a handful. So I'm not new to the subject."

Raphael was in the past, forgotten. Jackson was him now. He had to accept it, even though he had no choice.

He had no memories, after all.


	9. Chapter 8 - Happiness

_Get ready for a nice little meeting!_

 _With who, you ask?_

 _Well... Mikey, Leo, Cameron and Jackson!_

 _*Laughs* Happy times!_

 _Anyway, enjoy this very recent chapter!_

 _And when I say recent..._

 _I MEAN RECENT._

* * *

 _12 Years Later_

* * *

Mikey was out for his nightly run with Leo. Well, it sounded like Leo. How could he tell? His eyes were gone, after all.

He could still remember the grief. The pain. But he doesn't remember why he did it. Something about Donnie being better than his eyes?

Yes, that's right. Raph thought Donnie was better than Mikey's eyes. He got angry at them. He got rid of them. It was satisfying.

He screamed, like he usually did. It let out the thoughts. It let out the memories of pain. Of course, after his eyes went, he didn't feel any pain. Just weakness.

 _Stupid sight. Maybe I should steal Leo's eyes. Haha, that'll make him talk. He never does anymore._

He heard Leo shush him. Why would Leo shush him, though? He had already stopped screaming.

"Mikey," Leo whispered, "Follow me."  
Losing his eyesight had some advantages though. Over the years, his hearing had grown exceptional and he could sort of sense objects. It was like a sixth sense. More like a fifth sense. He took away one of his senses, after all.

Mikey followed Leo, who was silent as the wind. Of course, even the wind makes noises. So he followed the noises.

When they stopped, he stopped. He sensed a long drop in front of them. He heard two voices. They sounded like…

 _What? What! No way! Raph and Donnie?  
_ Without hesitation, Mikey jumped down the long drop, bracing himself right after he sensed the ground. He needed to get to his brothers quickly. To see if they were really there, really alive.

 _What if it's just my mind again?_

Even since the Donnie and Raph incident, he snapped in two. One side, dark and secretive. The other side… a complete lunatic. He supposed that he was on the lunatic side right now. He didn't care. Surely these were his brothers? Yes, they sounded younger. But they were his _brothers_. Of course it was them!

As he started running towards the voices, he heard loud yelling and screaming coming from the direction of Raph and Donnie.

"Freak!" Raph screamed, fearful, "Get away from me!"

"It's going to eat us!" Donnie screamed, "Run, Jackson!"

Mikey heard their pounding feet. He followed them. Surely his brothers weren't scared of him... were they?

"Mikey!" Leo screamed, running up to him and restraining him, "Stop!"

"It's Donnie and Raph!" He screamed back, laughing hysterically, "They're back! They're back!"

"It's not them, Mikey! It's two people who will probably go to the police and make them search for us! Just because they died all those years ago doesn't mean that you can chase random people that sound like them!"

Mikey shrank back, stung by Leo's words. It shocked him. Not many things hurt him. Raph and Donnie, though… they did. They took away his eyes. Now everything is a dark, dark black.

And, for the first time in 12 years, he cried. Not that he hadn't cried in the last 12 years. He had. But not like this. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was screaming and wailing, tossing and turning on the lonely street that he thought they had met their brothers.

Over his crying, he heard slow footsteps approaching. He didn't take notice. He kept crying.  
"Is he all right?" Donnie asked, questioning.

Mikey heard Leo's head turn towards the sound of Donnie's voice, "He's fine. Happens all the time. You might want to leave. He gets a bit weird sometimes."

As if to outline that fact, Mikey stopped crying and screamed at the top of his lungs, followed by a round of hysterical laughter.

"Well," Raph muttered, a smirk in his voice, "That guy's a complete lunatic. I'm gonna go now."

Mikey sensed Raph moving away.

"Stop!" He cried, desperate, "Stay! Please!"  
Raph's retreating footsteps stopped, "Why should I do that?"

"Please," He whispered, "I haven't heard my brothers ever since they died… you sound so much like them… I… I just want to listen to you more."

"Oh," Raph responded, pity in his voice, "Well… I can ignore the fact that you wanting to listen to my voice is creepy. But… uh… sure."  
"Thank you!" Mikey cried, feeling happiness for the first time in 12 years, "Thank you!"

"I'm Jackson, by the way." Jackson replied. Mikey could sense his smile.

"I'm Cameron," Cameron put in, a hint of fear in his voice, "We're both friends."

"What's with the eyes, by the way?" Jackson asked, "They're always closed… is there something wrong with them?"

"Oh," Mikey responded, smiling, "I just don't like the light."


	10. Chapter 9 - Truth

_I love this chapter! (Basically a nice romance starts here and stuff)_

 _Don't worry, there's no adult stuff. It just says they kissed._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _The Next Month_

* * *

"So, this is our lair," Leo said, grinning like an idiot, "We've lived here ever since we were 15."

"We're 27 now," Mikey put in, "We're turning 28 soon."

"Cool," Jackson smirked, "You gonna give us a tour or what?"

Cameron glanced at Jackson, and felt the familiar surge of butterflies. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was gay. He knew it was fine, of course. There was nothing wrong with him. But how would the people around him react if he came out? His family? Jackson?

 _Jackson, I just want to tell you the truth._

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jackson staring at him. He shuffled his feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Jackson barely ever stared at him. He only glanced at him, never looking him in the eye.

 _I just want to be with you._

"Cameron?" Leo asked, frowning at how quiet he was, "You ok?"

Cameron's head whipped up, and he nodded silently.

 _Come on, Cameron. Push away the feeling for now. After all, you have new friends! They're trying to give you a tour._

He just couldn't put his mind off it, though. He never could. He kept wondering… what would happen if he told Jackson that he liked him? Would Jackson say the same thing back? Would he finally have his heart's desire? Or would he be crushed under his feelings?

"Cameron," Jackson said suddenly, "I need to talk for a moment."

Cameron sighed mentally, "Sure."

He followed Jackson into the subway entrance to Leo and Mikey's lair.

"Jackson, what is this-" He was cut off as Jackson suddenly and ferociously kissed him.

For a moment he did nothing, shocked. He was being kissed by… Jackson?

 _No way this is real._

As Jackson kept kissing him, he responded, kissing back. After a minute they separated. There was a moment of shocked silence.

"I…" Jackson looked at the floor, a frown on his face, "I didn't know if you loved me back… so I just decided to see once and for all."

"I do love you back," Cameron responded, a small smile on his face, "Whenever I see you, I get all nervous, and-"

Jackson shushed him, "They'll be wondering where we are. Before we go back, though, I wanted to ask you something."

Cameron froze up, "What?"  
"I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend."

He grinned, "I was wondering the same thing."

"So we're boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends."

"Cool, dude," Jackson grinned back at him, "Awesome."

Cameron slung his arm over Jackson's shoulders, "Now, let's get back to the others. They'll be wondering where we are, like you said."

Jackson turned his head and kissed Cameron again, "We probably should. But honestly? I just want to stay with you here."

Cameron smiled back at Jackson, "Same. But we need to get back to the turtles."

"Ugh, all right. Let's go."

He reached out his hand to Jackson. After a moment, he took it.

Walking out of the subway and back into the turtles' lair, Cameron couldn't have been happier.

The love of his life, Jackson, has finally returned his love.

As they reached the turtles, a name rose up unbidden in his head. He frowned at it.

 _April…?_

* * *

 _So... Donnie (or should I say Cameron?) is torn between two loves, even though he doesn't know it._

 _Can't wait to write more!  
It's getting exciting..._

 _OOOOOOOO!_


	11. Chapter 10 - Torn

_Flashback time!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Cameron and Jackson were walking to school, hand in hand. They ignored the taunts and the people yelling that they were gay. Neither of them cared. They were together after everything, and they loved each other.

 _When we became friends, I didn't know this was going to happen._

He gripped Jackson's hand tighter. Of course he couldn't have known this would happen on the day they met.

* * *

 _Cameron was walking home like normal, whistling. His life was seemingly perfect._

 _But underneath was a whole load of problems._

 _Every day after school, he would be beat up. Just because._

 _They would punch him, taunt him. He would cry and tell them to stop. They wouldn't. Whenever he complained, they just hit him harder._

 _And one day, it got to a whole new level._

 _They were punching him, like normal. But then they stopped punching him. They grinned like sharks. Then they started undressing him, piece by piece. Soon he was naked. He was trembling under their gaze._

 _They were taking out their phones. Cameron tried to cover himself, or at least his face, but they held his arms and legs so he couldn't do anything._

 _Then he heard a voice, yelling.  
"Hey!" The person yelled, "Get away from him, you bastards!"_

 _The bullies turned around, confused. They let go of Cameron, allowing him to get some decency._

 _They were being punched. Yelling at the bullies to stop. They didn't._

 _A memory of something rose up unbidden in his head. Year of training from someone called… Splinter?_

 _He jumped forward, kicking and punching the bullies. They retreated._

 _The person stood up, bruised. There was some sort of awe in their eyes._

 _"_ _That's awesome," They say, "I'm Jackson, by the way."_

 _Cameron smiled at them, "I'm Cameron."_

 _"_ _So…" Jackson paused, "You wanna come over to my place for a bit?"_

* * *

Cameron still didn't know what was with the moves he did. He had never learned anything like karate. He searched up the moves he did, and after some research, realized it was ninjitsu.

 _Where would I have learned ninjitsu?_

He had no idea.

Cameron barely paid any attention to the people walking around them. But one person stood out. He gaped at how beautiful she was. It was like he had seen her before, though…

 _Red hair, blue eyes, yellow shirt? Never seen her before._

He was so sure he had, though. Maybe he had seen her on TV or something?

 _Yes… that has to be it._

He glanced at Jackson and felt the same rush of feelings. Then he looked back at the girl. He got an even stronger rush of feelings, which shouldn't have been possible.

 _So… I'm not gay?_

Cameron frowned at that realization. He's not… gay? He's bisexual? Not gay?

Well, his parents would probably be relieved. They've made it clear over the years that they didn't want him to be gay. And when he finally came out… they weren't very happy.

 _Hang on…_

That name. Again. What is with this April? Was it someone he met before and became completely obsessed with?

He tried to push back the knowledge. The knowledge that the girl he just saw and fell in love with was called April.

April O'Neil.

* * *

 _So, he met April! THE TENSION IS RISING._

 _Will this possibly become a love triangle?_

 _Who will he choose? April or Jackson?_

 _Review which one you guys want him to be with, and I just might make the one with the most votes happen..._


	12. Chapter 11 - Relief

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I had so much on my plate it was kind of ridiculous..._

 _Enjoy this chapter!_

 _There is a very big plot twist(s) in this chapter!_

 _Involving Donnie, Raph and Leo..._

 _Sorry, Mikey fans! You know I wanted to write about him... *cries*_

* * *

Leo hurried into his room as soon as Jackson and Cameron left. He sat down on his bed, head in his hands. He glanced at his katanas in the corner. Slowly, he stood up and grabbed one of them. He looked down at his cut and battered hands.

 _I know I shouldn't be doing this…_

Without a moment of hesitation, he plunged the katana into his hand, slicing right through it. The pain was a relief. It let out his emotions. It kept him from going crazy.

 _Like Mikey._

Leo grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around his bleeding wound. He didn't know why Mikey was always so… insane.

 _I suppose Mikey's way of letting out his feelings is screaming out at night…_

It always happened. He would be awakened from a nightmare by Mikey's hysterical screaming. Later he would thank Mikey for waking him up.

Leo laid down in bed and decided to get some sleep before Mikey went to bed. He was always tired nowadays.

His thoughts slowly dulled, and his eyes closed.

* * *

 _Leo was walking into Donnie's lab. He saw Donnie's dead form on the ground. He saw Mikey smiling and laughing with his eyes gone. He saw Raph stand up and slice himself with his sais. Raph dropped to the ground, as motionless as Donnie. He ran forward, screaming their names. But, no. They were dead. And Mikey was broken._

 _He turned to Mikey and hugged him. All he got in response was a scream._

 _"_ _Mikey…" He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, "I… I love you…"_

* * *

With a cry, Leo woke up from the memory. After a moment, the grief and sadness slowly faded. The memory did not. It stayed in his mind, begging for attention.

 _I will not give it attention._

His gasps of breath turned into slow, even ones. His heartbeat slowed, and he relaxed. The memory faded out, as did the rest of the grief and sadness. His shoulders slumped in relief.

 _Ugh, I won't be able to get to sleep now. Guess I'll just have a shower._

Another though came to mind, and he gulped, grief and pain almost overcoming him.

 _I haven't gone there in years._

Leo made up his mind. Walking to Raph's room, he gently opened the door and saw his brother's grave on the floor. He sat down in front of it and started to cry, letting out all of his pains flow out with the tears.

"Raph," He choked out, the tears blurring his vision, "H-Hey, Raph. I haven't been here in a while, have I? I'm sorry."

He looked at the ground, guilt overwhelming him.

"Well…" He managed to stop his crying, "There are these two new guys. Cameron and Jackson. And… how can they be so similar? I mean, Cameron is just like Donnie. Jackson is just like you. It's like… you've been reincarnated or something."

He stood up, smiling at his brother's grave, wiping away the tears.

"Don't worry…" He whispered, "They will never be you or Donnie."

With that, he walked out of the room and into Donnie's one, once again crying in front of his brother's grave.

 _They're my brothers._

Leo walked out of the room, wiping away his tears.

 _I've been crying too much._

He walked into the kitchen to get a cup of water. The tears made his head pound and they made him ache for something to drink.

He grabbed a cup of water and filled it up, gratefully gulping it down. The relief he felt when he finished the cup was phenomenal.

 _That feels better._

His headache still wasn't gone. In fact, it just seemed to be getting worse…

Leo winced and clutched his head, trying to squeeze out the pain. But it just kept getting worse.

He cried out in agony, the headache giving him more pain by the moment.

 _Too much… it's all too much!_

With a final scream, the headache fell away, and his mind expanded like a balloon being filled up. He could feel all the minds. All the little pinpricks of light. His eyes looked in the direction of Raph's room.

There was a light. So dim he could barely see it, but there was a light. He looked at Donnie's room. It was the same. A dim light.

And somehow he knew his brothers weren't dead.

* * *

 _Haha, yep! Told you there was going to be a plot twist!_


	13. Chapter 12 - Subconscious

_Ok, I haven't updated in a while... last chapter was quite a cliff-hanger!_

 _Hopefully this will quench your curiosity for a bit._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Raph stared out of someone's eyes, infuriated that he could not control his actions and only watch.

 _Twelve years of only watching._

He mentally sighed and shook his head. He's been like this for so long that he's tried everything. Calling out, closing his eyes, trying to control the body he was stuck in. But, no. He's still here. Staring outside of what seemed to be like a window.

Raph closed his eyes and slowly faded into his place. When his eyes opened, he was in his room. He smiled around at the familiar area. At least he could come here if he got too bored. In fact, he could use a little bit of training. Smiling, he turned towards the training dummy hung up on his door, poising himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. And then Donnie appeared, blinking.

"'Sup," He smirked at Donnie, "You gonna join me or what?"  
Donnie blinked once more, and nodded. He walked forward to where Raph was standing, his bo staff in hand. Raph grinned and took out his sais. He'll probably beat Donnie. Again.

He silently asked Donnie if he was ready. Donnie gave him a stiff nod, and got into position. They faced each other, Donnie observing Raph's stance, Raph just ready to barrel through so he could win like he usually did.

Raph yelled and charged at Donnie. Faster than he expected, Donnie moved out of the way and swung his staff.

But not fast enough. Grinning, Raph grabbed the staff between his hands, snapped it in half, and put one of his sais at his brother's through. Donnie's eyes widened as he stared at the sai.

"Game _over_!" Raph yelled triumphantly, putting his sais back and whooping like an idiot, "I _win_!"

Donnie mumbled something unintelligible and hunched his shoulders. Raph didn't think of it much. He always did that, anyway. Probably his way of dealing with loosing.

 _Pfft! Seriously, Donnie's been getting worse and worse!_

"Donnie? Raph?"

Raph turned around, shocked and surprised at the voice he had just heard. Standing near the door in his room was… Leo?  
"Leo?" He choked out, staring at his older brother with shock.

"Hey guys," A grin formed Leo's face as he stepped forwards, "This bedroom looks like a boring place to train. How about we go somewhere better?"

Raph grinned back at Leo, "Bedrooms are pretty boring. What do you suggest?"

"The dojo."  
Raph stiffened. The dojo…

 _Memories. Memories. So many memories._

He braced himself for the flashback that was sure to come.

* * *

 _"_ _Raphael!" Splinter exclaimed, "That is not called a hand-stand!"_

 _He frowned and looked at his father. Why is he not pleased?_

 _Frowning, he tried to correct his stance, but only achieved in falling over. Leo laughed at him while Mikey and Donnie rushed over to help._

 _That was when he first thought about what it would be like to die._

* * *

The flashback faded away, leaving Raph gasping. Leo and Donnie were looking at him worriedly.

"You ok?" Leo asked, frowning.

Raph shook off his drowsiness mentally, "Yeah."

Donnie put a hand on his shoulder, a knowing look in his eyes. Mikey and him had always been there. They knew what he went through. He almost sagged in relief.

" _Thanks._ " He mouthed at Donnie, getting a smile in response.

"Come on," Donnie said, "Let's go somewhere else instead."

"I know where to go," Raph hesitated, glancing at Leo, "I found this place before. It's pretty cool."

His brothers nodded their agreement. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on changing the environment around them. When he opened his eyes, they were at his place. He smiled at its' familiarity.

Every time he went here, he wished he weren't dead.

 _I wonder what Mona felt when I died._

Shaking his head and smiling at his brothers, he showed them around the place where he and Mona met in secret.

Though, his brothers didn't know that.

Yet.

* * *

 _O-O What is this? Raph and Mona are meeting secretly?_

 _Q. But what are they doing when they're meeting?_

 _A. Let me put it simply. 'Adult stuff'._

 _P.S. I love turtles._

 _P.P.S. A lot._


End file.
